The In-Crowd
by Oreo Fare
Summary: In 2015, two girls, Emi Hitake and Mint Klausdale, set out for Ikebukuro, the city famous for its gang fights and chaos. Why would they move to a city like this? For one goal, of course. For a new future. OC x Izaya x Shizuo Rated M for language and some triggers. (I'm not the best at summaries ;-;)


**A/N: This story is basically an OC x CH story. If you don't like it, I'm sorry ;-; This is my first story on here with the wonderful help of a close friend of mine.**

 **Title:** The In-Crowd

 **Summary: In 2015, two girls, Emi Hitake and Mint Klausdale, move to Ikebukuro, the city famous for its gang fights and chaos. Why would they move to a city like this? For one goal, of course. For a new future.**

 **Warning: Mild Language.**

 _Moving_

"Mint! How long is it going to take to get there?!" Emi yelled towards her friend in the other room. "Fucking hell Emi! If you want to ask me something, then ask me up close!"

Mint and Emi were still packing for Ikebukuro.

They had already bought an apartment in Ikebukuro, it being in the quiet areas of the city. Although, it was going to be hard to leave. Emi had lots of close friends where she was living, as well as Mint. Mint was used to traveling, her having traveled with her friends back in college so it wasn't a huge problem for her. Emi, well, she was a closeted otaku and an upcoming blogger.

She stayed at home, eating her ramen and watching episodes of whatever is on Netflix or Crunchyroll as well as going on forums and writing out her reviews or feelings of a certain place. She wasn't interested in going to different places out of her hometown because of her experiences in the past. She didn't go out much because of her appearance as well.

Emi had light-brown skin, something she was teased about in elementary school and middle school. They had deemed her "weird" because of the color of her skin. It wasn't well known for an Asian girl to have light-brown skin and a quiet personality. It was "uncommon" some would say.

Mint was a different story.

Mint didn't care about skin color nor about race which would explain Emi's tight-knit bond with Mint. Mint was diverse herself in a way. She had pale, smooth skin along with an hourglass body. Her hair was short with her long side bangs flowing to her chest. Mint was quite the popular one, getting straight As and being a social butterfly to those who wanted a friend. How Mint and Emi met was unusual at best. Yet a story that they would never forget.

Now, they were moving to a brand new city together for better work.

It was definitely a big step in their friendship, meaning they would risk distance and/or intense work hours. Luckily, they had it all planned out. All there was left was to try it out and see if it works.

 _Hopefully._

Emi packed her last bag with a relieved sigh. They planned on selling their furniture and some of their clothes so they can manage a shopping trip at Ikebukuro. They wanted to at least set a first impression when they made it there. "Mint, did you eat my candy?!" Emi squealed, looking through the small candy jar on her desk.

"First of all," Emi jumped at the sight of Emi right behind her, "they were not your candy. They were mine. Second, you need to cut back on the candy and sweets. I get that you don't gain any weight but it still damages your teeth."

"Since when did you become my mom all of the sudden?" Emi questioned with a small pout, her cheeks puffed in a childlike manner. "When we first met." Mint retorted slyly, sticking her tongue out playfully. Emi scoffed playfully, skipping to her room and opening up pink her laptop. Mint followed reluctantly, looking at the screen over Emi's shoulder.

"Who's that?" Mint asked with a quirked eyebrow. On the screen was an image of a man with short black hair and reddish-brown eyes. In the picture, he had a v-neck black shirt on with long sleeves. He was in a chair next to a computer with a casual smirk on his face.

"He's a famous information broker. I applied myself to work as an intern for him." Emi explained, scrolling down the page. "So his name is Izaya? Izaya Orihara?" Mint asked, receiving a nod from Emi.

Something about that man didn't suit right to Mint.

"He doesn't look all that trustworthy. You sure about this?" Mint questioned again but receive no response back. Mint saw the flash in Emi's eye. Mint knew what that meant as she mentally facepalmed.

 _Oh god. This isn't good. She's fallen for Izaya.._


End file.
